¿Recuerdas, Ren?
by Matilda Keehl
Summary: ¿Recuerdas la nieve, Ren? Estabas riendo. Morirías conmigo. Me besaste. Tabaco. Fresa. Pastel. Nieve. Mar. Rock. Tú. Ren.


_**¡Hola! Mi primer escrito para el Fandom.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten la lectura, aunque es algo sencillo.**_

 _NANA y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen. Esto es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **¿Recuerdas, Ren?**

* * *

 _Estoy perdida en un profundo sueño de invierno._

 **—** Winter Sleep

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hey, Ren...

¿Estoy durmiendo sola? Mis pies están fríos, y no encuentro la calidez de los tuyos para lograr calentarlos. No encuentro tu cuerpo, ni tus manos. ¿Estoy sola? Debo estarlo, debería no dudarlo, pues sé sobre las noches solitarias. Las había olvidado, ¿sabes? Cuando llegaste a mí, la nieve nunca fue un problema.

¿Recuerdas la nieve, Ren? Estabas riendo. Me besaste. Morirías conmigo.

Una ráfaga llega hasta mi cuello, y me encojo entre el cobijo de las sábanas. Aprieto con fuerza mis manos. No están las tuyas completándome. Tus perfectas manos. Las que aman la música, las que hacen música. Tus manos, Ren, que me aman, que me hacen ser... ¿Dónde están?

¿Estoy durmiendo sola? No me atrevo a abrir los ojos. Puede que no estés, o quizá todo esto es una pesadilla y estás ahí frente a mí, me miras... Te abrazas a mí, como si fuera tu refugio.

Hey, Ren... Tú eres mi refugio.

Abro los ojos con lentitud, temerosa de la realidad. Siempre he temido a la realidad, he sido débil. Y duele, porque cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, me encuentro en soledad. Y mi pecho duele. Y estoy rota. Rota. Rota. Rota.

Estoy durmiendo sola.

Pero, Ren, ¿cómo es que tu aroma sigue aquí? Cítricos. Fragancia varonil. Tu aroma. ¿El mío?

Aún no puedo mirarlo. La caja permanece ahí, en un rincón, con su lazo descuidado colgando hacia un lado y los bordes lastimados, esperando bajo una capa de polvo. ¿Qué es? Quiero saberlo, y entonces pasan horas, y pasa toda una noche, y mis manos tiemblan. No puedo verlo. Soy una cobarde. Soy débil. Tengo frío. Necesito un baño.

¿Recuerdas la pequeña tina, Ren?

Sólo eso quisiera, cariño, sólo un momento más. Ahí. Tu lugar. Mío. Nuestro. No necesito una caja que se burla de mi desgracia, que me amenaza con seguir adelante una vez que muestre su interior. No necesito un regalo. No lo quiero. No quiero reconocer que no estás. ¡Mátame, Ren, mátame porque no puedo más!

Pero... Ren... No soy Nancy, ¿cierto?

¿Recuerdas la nieve, Ren? Morirías conmigo. Me besaste. Tabaco. Fresa. Pastel. Nieve. Mar. Rock. Tú. Ren.

Me levanto de la cama, y me esfuerzo en no mirar hacia atrás. Pero es una costumbre, y termino haciéndolo. Y tú no estás, y no puedo siquiera llorar. Es tanto el dolor que las lágrimas no son suficientes. Quiero fumar. Prendo un cigarrillo. Sabe a ti, Ren.

¿Recuerdas el vestido rojo? Lo usaré para ti. ¿Recuerdas mi voz? Canto para ti. ¿Me recuerdas? Vivo para ti.

Aún puedo verlo. Está frente a mi. Está en mi mente. Está en mis sueños. Me acercó a la ventana, y me espera. Su sonido calla mi melodía, y me llama a hacer compañía a sus movimientos. Me llama a hundirme en él. Morirías conmigo. Quiero responder al llamado, quiero hundirme en los movimientos de sus olas. No eres Sid. Yo no soy Nancy. No lo haré. Se lo debo a Hachi... Te lo debo a ti.

¿Recuerdas, Ren? Dijiste que no me dejarías morir... Tu aliento compensó el mío. Me completaste. Viví.

¿Escribirías para mí, Ren? ¿Escribirías una vez más?

Y seré yo de nuevo, y cantaré, y dominaré el maldito mundo si eso quiero.

¿Recuerdas, Ren? Yo nunca me rindo. Me enseñaste a ser fuerte. Se te olvidó enseñarme cómo vivir sin ti. Pero está bien. Ya no estoy enojada. Puedo perdonarte. Te he perdonado. Espera por mí. Espérame en la nieve. Espérame en la tina... Llevaré una rosa.

Quiero cantar.

¿Recuerdas la música, Ren?

Cantaré, y cuando mi voz llegue a todo el mundo, y cuando Hachi y Nobu sean felices, y cuando mire el rostro de Satsuki, y cuando Yasu vea que maduré, y cuando esté cansada de cantar... Quiero verlo a tu lado.

Estarás a mi lado para verlo, cariño... ¿Eso quieres, no es así?

Porque lo recuerdas.

Hey, Ren...

Quiero ver el mar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Lo ven? Les dije que era sencillo._

 _Simplemente no tengo palabras. NANA es una historia maravillosa, y me he identificado tanto con personajes tan humanos. Principalmente Nana Osaki._

 _Espero les haya gustado, aunque es algo triste._

 ** _Scherbatsky fuera,_**

 ** _Paz._**


End file.
